Storyteller
The Storyteller is a town NPC which will spawn with the following conditions: * There is an empty house. If the Storyteller is killed, he will only respawn once those conditions are met again. The Storyteller will use the following weapons to defend themselves: * Starfury (Pre-Boss) * Enchanted Sword (Pre-EoW) * Enchanted Sword (Pre-WoF) * Frostbrand (Pre-Mech) * True Excalibur (Post-Plantera) * Influx Waver (Pre-WM Boss) * Etc. The unique part of the Storyteller is their "Help" option. They will, at the time, give a hint towards summoning a boss and tell some lore. The Storyteller has no shop. Pre-Hardmode Vanilla Boss Hints King Slime Ah yes, that hunk of gel. It devoured many slimes in it's day, and eventually devoured a ninja who was sent to fight it. If you built a homage to it, a hunk of gel with a crown, or killed enough slimes while they are raining from the sky, it may attack you. Eye of Cthulhu One of Moon Lord's eyes, mutated into a giant Demon Eye. It remains loyal to it's master, and will attack anyone of considerable strength. I suggest getting basic armor, and a good weapon. If it attacks, be prepared to run for your life. Eater of Worlds If you hold up literal corrupted worm bait, or if you smash 3 of the dark orbs in the chasms of the Corruption, a corrupted worm may chase after you. Brain of Cthulhu Ah yes, the only piece left of Cthulhu after the Spirit of Night killed him. Holding up a bloody spine or breaking 3 of the hearts in the Crimson's caves may provoke it into action. Luckily, it has weakened over the years... Skeletron At the Dungeon, there is a old man possessed by an aggressive Underworld demon. He wants freedom from the demon. As such, if you are strong enough, he may release the demon upon you to slay. Now is that time. Wall of Flesh Go ask {name of Guide} about that. I'm unable to give you any help here, buddy. Hardmode Vanilla Boss Hints Hardmode (Overall Hint) You have released the Souls of Light and Dark upon Terraria once more. Prepare for life to become hellish as a result. All Mechanical Bosses Yea, I didn't help make them. Ask {name of Hobbyist} about that. Plantera A beast of the Jungle. It was sucked of all life until recently, where many souls, including the souls of the Mechanical beasts, went into it, and revived it. Destroying one of it's parasitic bulbs would enrage it enough to make it chase after you. Just don't bring it into the sunlight... Golem The Golem is an ancient weapon of the LIhzahrds, which guards the temple they have evacuated into. If you were to enter the temple, and slay the Golem, you may get the proper attention of the Moon Lord. Holding up one of the Golem's power sources should suffice. Lunatic Cultist Go to the Dungeon, now. There are Lunar Cultists worshiping the Moon Lord out there. This may be your chance, comrade. Moon Lord If you keep destroying these alien vessels the Moon Lord has sent down, you will be able to force him down to Terraria. Be prepared for impending doom... Pre-Hardmode Fan Boss Hints Hardmode Fan Boss Hints War Mode Fan Boss Hints War Mode (Overall Hint) Those darnned Spirits are back out into Terraria again. Or, at least, their influence is. There will soon be a massive war between biomes. It's best you become prepared for the worst. Earth Lord You are quite close to liberating Terraria, {name of player}. Killing enough servants during the ongoing invasion should be enough to bring him down to Terraria. From there, it should be like fighting a stronger Moon Lord. Growl and Groan What? Are you crazy? (Will refuse to give hints or talk anymore until the End has began) The End (Overall Hint) Welp, good job, {name of Player}, the Spirits are back in physical form. If you want to end this madness, it's best that you kill all the Spirits. Their subconscious messages should help you kill them. Just be wary of any outside forces deciding to pop back up...